Family is forever- sadly
by Elizabeth22068
Summary: What if the Olympians of Mount Olympus were like a normal mortal family. How much chaos and drama could the children create with Zeus and Hera as the parents? What if all the kids went to high school except for Hestia, Poseidon, and Demeter who went to college instead? Read and find out.
1. Gods at Home

Hera and Zeus lay in bed together sleeping soundly. It wasn't until their alarm went off at 6:00 a.m. waking them. Hera pulled the covers off her quickly. She used the bathroom and changed faster than Zeus could get out of bed. She rushed down the steps quietly so she could get a head start on breakfast. Zeus on the other hand took twenty five minutes before he was walking down the stairs.

Hera was scrambling some eggs and flipping the bacon and pancakes. A waffle maker sat on the counter behind her, cooking four waffles at a time. The table was set with pitchers of orange juice, milk, or water. Plates were laid out in front of each chair with folded napkins underneath sparkling silverware. Hera quickly put the eggs, bacon, and pancakes on separate plates. She put the stack of waffles on another plate and set the plates in the middle of the table.

It wasn't long before six very loud alarm clocks rang through the halls. Athena was the first to exit the room and entered the bathroom her and Aphrodite were forced to share. They both shared a room because they were both sixteen, except Athena was just six months older. They were both juniors, much to Athena's dismay.

Artemis and Apollo tumbled out of their bedroom wrestling each other to get to their shared bathroom. Artemis was the victor shutting the door quickly, not even checking to see if she accidentally caught her twin brother's fingers in the door. They were both fifteen and sophomores in high school.

Hephaestus walked out of his room and entered another bathroom. He didn't have to wrestle with anyone, since him and Ares shared a room. Ares took forever to get up and would usually just hit his alarm clock with a hammer. They were both seventeen and seniors in high school. Hephaestus was three months older than Ares which didn't make Ares happy.

Poseidon stumbled out of his bedroom and entered the bathroom. Him and Demeter were both eighteen and freshman in college. They went to a college where they didn't have to spend the night, but it only had classes in the morning. Demeter had gotten up extra early to water her plants, so Poseidon didn't have to wrestle with anyone today.

Dionysus and Hermes ran down the hall and went into the bathroom together. They were the only sibling who didn't lock the other one out while one used the bathroom. They were both fourteen and freshman in high school. Hermes was just a month older than Dionysus.

Hestia was the only one who had a room to herself and a bathroom. Her bathroom was in her room which made it ten times better for her. Nobody thought it was fair, but they were forced to live with it. She was nineteen, a sophomore in college, and went to the same college as Poseidon and Demeter.

Athena exit the bathroom and Aphrodite ran in quickly, complaining how little time she had left to do her hair and makeup. Athena just rolled her eyes as she slung her bag of textbooks and binders over her shoulder. She, as usual, was the first to sit down and eat. She pulled out her notes and started to study them while eating. Apollo and Artemis ran down the steps bickering, as usual.

"That thing is going to make me look bad in front of her," Apollo complained to Artemis.

"Well that is your own problem," Artemis said, "Because I am not going to get rid of Tigress."

Tigress is an orange tabby dwarf cat who absolutely despises anyone but Artemis and her parents.

"What's this talk about getting rid of Tigress?" Hera questioned, "That cat is so cute and friendly."

Apollo just looked at his mother wide eyed and with disbelief. They both sat down now bickering about Artemis's bird, Skittles. Hephaestus and Hestia came down and immediately sat down. They said good morning before stuffing their faces with food. Hermes and Dionysus came down next talking about what they would do when their friends came over.

Aphrodite came down the stair, adding touches of lip gloss and mascara to her already coated face. The room was now filled with talking about different things. Ares stumbled into the room not looking to happy. Apparently, Hephaestus turned on his beeping alarm clock that only he could turn off. He sat down glumly and started to stuff his face like everyone else.

Poseidon and Hestia entered whispering to one another, most likely about Poseidon's report card. Everyone was eating happily and talking about random things with each other.

Athena, as usual, checked the clock to make sure they wouldn't be late for school and ruined the morning. Athena took Hermes and Dionysus since she was the safest driver out of the entire family besides Hestia. Hephaestus took the bickering twins and Ares and Aphrodite drove together. Ares obviously had the hot rod car and Aphrodite stated that she liked to show up in style like Ares. While Athena and Hephaestus had safe normal cars as they liked to call it.

When they arrived at school everyone went to their different group of friends. Aphrodite went with the glamour girls who thought they were all that. Ares approached the bikers while Hephaestus went with the machine workers. Athena went with her nerdy group as Aphrodite called it. Apollo and Artemis went two separate ways. Apollo with the popular group and Artemis with the girl jocks with an exception of a few boys. Hermes and Dionysus were the only siblings who had the same group of friends, the troublemakers.

Yep, just another school day.


	2. Gods at School

Aphrodite sashayed down the hall with her ladies behind her. Down at the opposite end Artemis and her friends stood in the middle of the hallway laughing at a story one of the girls were telling. Aphrodite stopped dead in her tracks, clicking her toe on the floor and her hands on her hips, when the group didn't part.

"Hello," she said with an attitude, "We are trying to walk, sis. Mind moving your bottoms."

Artemis just looked at her and bluntly said, "No," and went back to her business.

"Excuse me?" she asked, now crossing her arms, "What did you just say?"

"What are you deaf now?" Artemis shot back, "I said no. N-O spells no."

"Then again it's not like any of you can spell," Artemis's friend Phoebe remarked.

'Ohhhs' rang out through the jocks as they covered their smirks and laughs. Even though Artemis and her friends were a grade younger, they never let anyone boss them around, no matter who they were. Since Aphrodite acted like the queen and diva of the halls their groups had quickly become arch enemies since third grade.

"You dirty little rat!" screamed Petunia, "You will take that back or I will..."

"What?" Phoebe asked, "Throw a hairbrush at me?"

The girl jocks were doubling over with laughter.

"Ok, ok," Zoe stepped next to Phoebe, "You're right Aphrodite. You all are not stupid. You just have bad luck when thinking."

Laughter and 'Oohs' rang all through the school. The girls began high fiving Zoe and patting her on the shoulders.

"You know I'd slap you," Juliette spoke as she flipped her hair back, "But that'd be animal abuse."

The jocks stopped laughing immediately as another round of 'Oohs' filled the hall.

"I'm sorry was the meant to offend us?" Bianca asked, "Because the only thing offending me is your face."

The girls cheered as Bianca smirked and arched her brow, waiting for another comeback.

"Oh really?" Aphrodite said, "Well…"

Athena then stood between them and shouted, "Enough!"

Everyone quickly backed up and kept quiet quickly. Everyone knew not to mess with Athena, especially when she's yelling at her siblings.

"Both of you are acting like children," she said outraged.

The girls didn't dare speak, but if stares could kill they would be dead a hundred times over.

"Now I want you guys to turn around and take your attitudes somewhere where I can't see them," Athena ordered.

The two groups turned, marching down to opposite ends of the halls, steam coming out of their ears. Athena sighed and walked towards her locker to shut it.

"Hmm...feisty," she heard a familiar voice say behind her, " I like feisty."

She jabbed her elbow into the figure behind her and he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Oh sorry Benjamin, didn't see you there," she said and stalked down the hall.

She entered in her Calculus class, which was quite easy to her. Her blonde hair fell over her face when she bent down, in her seat, to pull out her textbook. The guys sitting behind her starred with smirks on their faces. Some were "whispering" to one another at how hot she was and Athena just glared at them.

"Hey babe," the basketball star entered the room, Anthony.

At the beginning of the semester, Athena was surprised that he was actually smart enough to be in Calculus.

"Get lost, Anthony," Athen said, pretending to look over her homework for mistakes.

"So how does my house sound?" he flirted, ignoring her comment, "Say I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sorry but Athena already has a date tonight," a boy's voice sounded behind him.

Anthony spun around quickly, a bit wide eyed by the guy behind him. The football star, Justin, stood in all his glory. Athena had despised him at first, but after being forced to hang out with him since he was dating her best friend, they became good friends. He had confessed to her that at first he was messing around, but she ended up being a pretty cool girl and they began their serious relationship, much to Athena's relief. She wasn't the type of friend that was good at comforting broken couples.

"Yeah right," Anthony said, "Everyone knows that you're dating Jasmine."

"Who said I was the date?" Justin arched an eyebrow.

Anthony stood there, thinking it through his brain.

"Now if I were you, I would go sit in your seat before I give you a black eye," Justin warned.

Anthony scrambled away and Justin sat down in the seat beside Athena.

"Great timing," Athen said, moving her hair so it all sat on her right shoulder.

"That trick always works," Justin said, leaning back with his hands behind head.

"I seriously think he cheated his way into this class," Athena whispered.

"Who says he's still not cheating?" he whispered back and they both laughed.

Their teacher Ms. Thomson entered and they began.

"Pop quiz," she said in her old, raspy voice.

Everyone groaned, but Athena just looked at Justin excitedly, while he covered his face with his hands. The quizzes were handed out and Athena went right to work. She began working out the problems in her head and writing it down on her paper without using the calculator. She finished the last question, boxing the answer. She got up to turn in her test, making Ms. Thomas scowl a bit. She snatched it out of her hand, obviously angry she already had to start grading. The bell rang after a boring lecture and everyone was relieved to escape the dusty classroom.

"Athena!" she heard a familiar voice yell out to her.

Athena turned and was tackled into a hug by Jasmine.

"I haven't seen you in forever," she said happily.

"You saw me two hours ago," Athena pointed out, trying to breathe.

"I know but that was like a whole class period ago."

Athena rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Do I get a hug?" Justin asked behind Athena.

"Oh you get more than just a hug," Jasmine said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss.

"Hey we should all get together to study," Jasmine said, "We have that big test in history class coming up."

Justin groaned out loud making the two girls roll their eyes.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Athena said, "We can invite Kyle, Kayla, Brett, and Claire also."

"Oh sounds fun," Jasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah nothing says fun like a study group," Justin said sarcastically.

The two ignored him and continued talking.

"How about my house tonight?" Athena offered, "We can all meet up after school."

"Sounds like a plan," Jasmine smiled and then looked at her boyfriend, "Now wipe that frown off your face mister."

Justin plastered on a smile and they walked down the hall hand in hand. Athena walked down the opposite hall, opening a book. She heard a boy's voice call out and it sounded like Anthony.

"Look I told you over and over," Athena yelled out, "I will not date yo….AHHHH!"

Ares stood behind her, his hand on his chest, looking very grossed out.

"That disgusted me so much I forgot what I was going to say," Ares said, walking past her.

Athena pressed the book against her face and groaned. That was probably the most embarrassing thing she had ever done.


	3. Hera's Visitor

Hera stood in the kitchen, washing the leftover dishes from breakfast. She usually saved the dishes for the last thing to do, because she wanted to get everything else done in the house and dishes often took the most time. She was almost finished when the doorbell rang. She shook her rubber gloves and opened the door to reveal an old time friend.

"Daniel?" Hera asked, quite surprised to see him on her doorstep.

He was dressed in full military attire and had a great grin across his face. His army cap hid the brown buzz cut on his head, but his hazel eyes peeked from under it.

"It's been ages, Hera," he smiled.

They embraced in a friendly hug, having not seen one another since the end of high school.

"When did you get back?" Hera asked.

"I actually got back this morning," he answered, "And you were the first person I thought of."

"Well that is very sweet," She said.

"In fact," he continued on, "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite awhile now."

Hera leaned against the doorframe, obviously interested now.

"I had been waiting for a very long time to say this," he said, a bit nervous, "Hera, you and I have been through so much together in high school. You were always there when I needed you and you have helped me in more ways than I could ever imagine."

"Daniel…" Hera tried to say, but he shushed her.

"I have always loved the way your eyes would sparkle when you smiled. The way your cheeks flushed when I would comment on your outfit. I love everything about you and I just realized this. Now I'm just telling you that I'm not proposing, but it was something I needed to get off my chest. So I really just wanted to say that I love you, Hera."

Hera stood dumbstruck. This was the last thing she had expected to come out of this day. They stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever.

"Daniel," Hera said in disbelief, "I'm very sorry but…"

She took off the rubber gloves she had been wearing to reveal a white diamond on her finger. Daniel stared at it, now speechless himself.

"Y-You're married?" Daniel was able to muster out.

"Yes," Hera whispered.

"To whom?" he asked curiously.

Hera took a deep breathe, afraid of how he might react if she told him.

"Zeus," she finally said.

"Zeus?!" Daniel half yelled, "The guy who bullied you in school?!"

Hera nodded and Daniel looked away in disbelief.

"He's a changed man now," She tried to explain.

"I can't believe out of everyone you had to marry him!" Daniel said, "What happened to us, Hera? You and me?"

"I never forgot about us, Daniel," Hera snapped back, "But I was tired of waiting. I never heard from you and yes I know that you were doing some top secret thing in the military, but for all I knew you were dead."

Daniel only huffed, not making eye contact.

"I had to move on, Daniel," Hera spoke, "I couldn't hold onto you forever, not knowing if you would ever come home."

He looked down at his feet, now becoming quite interested in them and feeling a bit ashamed for yelling at her.

"Yes I was in love with you before," Hera said, a little heartbroken, "But I have a husband I love and eleven beautiful children. I'm afraid that you will have to put that in the past, because I would never betray my husband."

"From what I've heard, didn't he have an affair with another woman?" Daniel asked.

"Yes that was right after Hestia was born," Hera admit, "But the point of marriage is to work through the tough times. We were in a bad situation then with almost losing our house and Zeus losing his job. It was a very rough patch in our life, but we got through it and I have long since forgiven him for his mistake."

"Yes but…" he tried to say.

"But there is nothing more that needs to be said," Hera said sternly, "I love my husband, my family, and my life. There is nothing that you can say or do that will ever change that."

He just sighed, obviously upset by her answer.

"Is that truly what your heart desires?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yes," Hera answered, "It is."

"Then so be it," he said, turning to walk away, "I wish you a happy life, Hera."

"Daniel," Hera called out.

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to look her in the eyes.

"You will always be the first man I fell in love with," Hera confessed, "That is something that cannot and will not ever change."

He only nodded before getting in his car and driving away. Hera shut the front door and leaned her back against it, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Who was that, mom?" Hermes asked from upstairs.

Hera jumped and looked at her second youngest son, a hand pressed against her heart.

"Hermes!" Hera scolded, "Will you stop doing that!"

He put his hands up in surrender.

"So is this something that you don't want dad to know or…?" Hermes asked.

"It's fine if your father finds out," Hera said, "But I will be the one telling him."

She gave him the look that hopefully send the message _If you tell your dad before me you're grounded._

"When did you guys get home?" Hera asked, realizing what time it was.

"We got home like five minutes ago," He answered, "While you were busy explaining to that guy that you had a family."

Hera only nodded her head. She was surprised she had heard no one enter the house, especially Hermes and Dionysus's loud friends.

Hera rubbed her forehead and asked, "Ok...um….where are all your friends?"

"They're in our room," he answered, "I was just coming down to ask if I could make some lemonade for all of us, but you were a bit busy."

She only sighed, not wanting to deal with chaos just yet.

"I'll make the lemonade," Hera said, not wanting a repeat from last time.

Hermes had turned the entire kitchen upside down which resulted into major havoc with the other children. Everyone was screaming and fighting over the littlest of things and the only one who was able to tame it all was Zeus.

"Ok cool," Hermes said, "There's five of us, including me and Dee. Can you make it pink, please?"

He gave her that innocent face he gives when he either wants something or trying to hide the fact that he did something bad. Hera nodded and entered the kitchen to prepare everything. She laid out five glass cups and a big plate. She began to cut cheese and turkey and lay out out crackers for their snack. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until a scream erupted from upstairs. Hera closed her eyes, wishing the boys were still in school.


	4. Story Untold

Poseidon sat on his laptop, "studying." In reality, he was chatting with his girlfriend on Facebook. It wasn't until this blood curdling scream echoed through the hall. Demeter, who was sitting on the window seat reading a book on plants, looked at Poseidon and shared the same expression as him.

"Aphrodite," they said in unison before quickly getting up and peeking their heads out to look down the hall.

Everyone seemed to have the same idea as them since they were doing the exact same thing. Aphrodite stood at her doorway with green goo covering her entire head and sliding down the rest of her body. Athena and her friends stood behind her, trying their best not to laugh. Everyone tried to hold it in, but Poseidon was the first to erupt into laughter and everyone joined in.

"I think her head is going to explode," Demeter whispered to Poseidon making him laugh harder.

Aphrodite's face had gotten a red hot steamy red with anger and embarrassment.

"What's going on here?" Hera announced aloud.

Everyone quickly shut their doors, not wanting to deal with their mother's wrath. Poseidon and Demeter had shut their door, but kept their ears against it.

"What do you suppose she's saying?" Demeter whispered to Poseidon as all they could hear was mumbles.

"Probably how much trouble those two are going to get in," Poseidon answered.

They finally gave up on eavesdropping and went back to their normal routine.

"Did you see that guy mom was talking to?" Demeter asked.

"Yeah," Poseidon answered, "Weird. Who do you think that was?"

"I'm not really sure, but he certainly made mom upset."

"That's cause that guy came here and told mom he loved her," a voice spoke.

Poseidon and Demeter jumped and noticed Hermes in the vent. You would think they would have gotten use to Hermes surprise appearances.

"Will you quit doing that!" Demeter scolded.

"Wait...he did what?" Poseidon asked,

Hermes explained the entire conversation to his older siblings and they looked at him in shock.

"That's terrible," Demeter said, placing a hand on her heart.

"Dad cheated on mom?" Poseidon asked.

"To think that he was unable to get a hold of her for all those years."

"Dad cheated on mom?"

"And she didn't know if he was alive or dead and so she married dad."

"Dad cheated on mom?"

"It's like a failed love story. That's so upsetting."

"Dad cheated on mom?"

"Ugh...now I sound like Aphrodite."

"Dad cheated on mom?"

"Will you quit saying that! Yes he probably cheated on her…"

"Not probably," Hermes cut in, "Definitely."

Demeter rolled her eyes, "You're making to big of a deal over it."

"And you're not?" Poseidon asked wide eyed.

"Of course I'm surprised," She said, "But you heard Hermes. She has long since forgiven him so there is no fuss that needs to be made. Now don't go telling the entire family about our dad being a cheater. We don't want to create a craze and letting everyone believing dad is a cheater without hearing the entire story. We have more than enough drama in this house as it is"

Little did they know Skittles, Artemis's pet bird, was walking by the door. He then flapped his wings and flew down the hallway screeching "Dad is a cheater. Dad is a cheater."

Doors flew open and everyone stared at the bird with surprise and confused looks. Poseidon and Demeter burst through their door and raced down the hall, trying to catch the bird.

"Why is Skittles saying that?" Apollo finally asked.

"I don't know," Artemis said, "He repeats what he hears and I definitely did not say that."

"Artemis!" Poseidon yelled, "Will you shut up your damn bird!"

She rolled her eyes and whistled, making Skittle take a tight turn and land on her shoulder still squawking, "Dad is a cheater. Dad is a cheater."

"Is something going on up there?" Hera called from the bottom of the steps.

"No nothing is wrong, mom," Demeter answered, since she was more liked by her parents than most.

There was a long pause before Hera said, "Ok, I'm heading to town to do some shopping. I will be back in time to make dinner."

Everyone chorused good bye before directing their attention back at Skittles.

"Dad is a cheater?" Athena was the first to speak.

"No, no," Demeter said, "It's not like that...I don't think."

She then turned to look at the only closed door in the house, Hestia. Poseidon started with a simple knock, but no answer. He tried again and nothing. He jiggled the handle but it was locked.

"Come on, Hestia," He called out, "I know you're in there."

He then began to bang on the door with both fists, yelling "Open up! Open up! Open up!"

Everyone else began to join, crowding around her doorway and shouting for Hestia to come out. Everyone was so busy trying to bust open her door that they didn't notice a figure standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey!" Hestia screamed.

Everyone froze in their spots, only turning their heads towards Hestia.

"What the hell do you think all of you are doing?!" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.


	5. Aphrodite the Flirt

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't been keeping up with this story. With school and everything I haven't really found the time to sit down and write. When summer comes around I promise I'll be better at posting more chapters to this story. I hope you guys love it and thanks for the reviews. The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll post new chapters, just as a tip ;). Hope you enjoy this and if you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me and I'll do my best to incorporate that somehow. Thank you for everything.**

* * *

Everyone turned around slowly to look at Hestia's confused and annoyed face. Athena, who hadn't taken part of knocking down Hestia's door, just shut her bedroom door so her and her friends could study. Hermes and Dionysus shuffled backwards with their friends and shut their bedroom door as well. At times, Hestia could be as bad as Hera in her worst mood and this was one of those moments.

Poseidon was the first to speak, "Demeter has something she wants to ask," before he darted back into his room.

"Poseidon!" Demeter screamed, racing after him.

In their room, everyone could hear screaming and slapping. Artemis and Apollo disappeared as well, running down the stairs to go outside. Ares and Hephaestus just shrugged when she looked at them and left her doorway. Hestia rolled her eyes, unlocking her door with her key. The only one left in the hall was Aphrodite, who was currently banging on her door.

"Athena, let me in!" She screamed.

When there was no answer she knocked on Hermes and Dionysus's room. Before she could ask Hermes grabbed two paperclips and set to work. When he unlocked it, Aphrodite burst through the door in a rage. Athena, on the other hand, paid no attention to her and continued talking with her friends. Although she loved creating drama, there were two hot boys in the room.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Aphrodite flirted, sitting between Brett and Justin.

Brett was the best basketball player besides Anthony. Unlike Anthony, however, he cared about his education and was planning on becoming a doctor.

"Can I just say Brett," Aphrodite cooed, "You would look smoking hot in a doctor's coat."

Athena rolled her eyes as she tried to send Aphrodite a message to back off. Athena knew of Aphrodite's long-time crush on Brett. It was at first Justin until he began dating Jasmine. She had told her a while ago that she would have dated Anthony if he wasn't such an A-hole. Brett kindly removed his arm from Aphrodite's grasp and scooched closer towards Kyle.

"Sorry Aphrodite," He said, as nicely as possible, "But you're really not my type."

"Oh of course I am," She flirted, moving even closer to him, "I'm every guy's type, every guy's dream, every guy's wish."

"Aphrodite!" Athena interrupted, "Could you please take your disgusting personality somewhere else!"

Aphrodite made a face and looked down at their books.

"So what are you gentlemen and tramps studying?"

Justin took this as a cue and began, "Well we are learning about…"

He ranted for a good five minutes, cracking some dumb nerdy jokes that weren't funny but everyone played along. Aphrodite starred, utterly confused. Athena quickly joined in and they continued laughing as if math was the funniest thing on the planet.

"Right," Aphrodite said, "Well I just realized I have some shopping to do today. Have fun with...whatever this is."

She picked herself up, grabbed her purse, and opened the bedroom door. She stopped and winked at Brett before slamming the door. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," Brett said, "I thought she'd never leave."

Kayla sat next to Brett and linked arms with him.

"Oh Brett," she mimicked, "You have such bulging biceps. Have you been working out? I bet you look sexy with all that sweat glistening your body."

Everyone laughed, and Brett covered his hand in embarrassment.

"Dude you need to get a girlfriend," Justin slapped him on the back, "Then Aphrodite will finally get off your back."

Brett just smiled awkwardly and said, "Ok, so are we gonna study or talk about my love life?"

Athena knew Brett's all time secret. They were sitting in the car together and she feared he was about to confess that he liked her but what he said really threw her off guard.

" _So, I have something important to tell you," Brett said, gripping the steering wheel tightly._

 _Athena sat in the passenger seat, staring at him blankly. She was gripping her books tightly, afraid what he was about to say._

" _Well, we've been friends for a while and you're the only person I can truly trust. So I'm just going to say it. Athena, I…"_

" _I'm sorry, Brett," Athena cut him off, "But I don't see you in that way. I mean you're a great guy and an awesome friend but I'm not really into any sort of romance at all. I hope we can still be friends and this doesn't change but I really am sorry."_

 _Brett looked a little confused and looked at Athena._

" _I'm gay," he said, an eyebrow arched._

" _...huh…?" was all Athena said._

 _She looked relieved but at the same time a bit surprised. Brett burst into laughter, leaning his head against the steering wheel._

" _You thought I was about to confess my love to you Bahahaha," Brett said in hysterical laughter._

 _Athena scooched down in her seat, red in the face._

That was certainly a day for Athena. She picked up an index card and read out the first question. Her friends hit their buzzer and Kyle's red light blinked on. He answered correctly, and Athena added a tally on the whiteboard. It didn't matter what kind of people her friends were. She loved them all either way.


	6. A Big Bad Secret

Ares walked down the hallway, his rock music booming in his ears. He walked past Demeter and Poseidon's room and he halted for a moment. Their door was a crack open, enough to know nobody was in the room. He removed his earbuds, peering into the room with curiosity.

"Demeter and Poseidon must have left for the library already," he muttered to himself under his breath.

A cheeky smile formed on his face as he slowly creaked the door open. Half of the room was decorated in floral designs with so many different colors it hurt Ares eyes. That end of the room was tidy and clean. Everything had a home and not even a single speck of dust could be found.

"Geez she's almost as bad as Athena," Ares said aloud.

The other half looked like it threw up the ocean. Blue paint, blue bed, blue laptop, blue coat, blue rug, basically almost everything was blue. Clothes littered the floor, the bed, even the dressers. Every drawer was open except for one in his desk.

"I thought my room was messy."

Ares bent down to inspect Demeter's books. Every book was on plants, and more plants, and more plants. He looked beneath her bed and found a brown box. He dragged it out, sitting criss cross on the carpet floor. The box had a lock on it but as luck would have it, Hermes was walking by.

"Uh…" Hermes stuck his head in, "What are you doing?"

Ares grinned, "Hey Hermes, remember that $20 bucks you owe me?"

Hermes face grew frightened and he gulped.

"Well I'll be willing to forget it if you unlock anything for me without question and without speaking a word to anyone, deal?"

Ares stuck out his hand and Hermes, now grinning, shook it. He unlocked the box and left without a word. Ares opened it as if it were one of Hephaestus's bombing contraption tricks. He lifts the lid but all he found were a bunch of opened letters. He picked up the first one, reading with a bored face. His eyes grew wide as he continued reading the notes. Ares smiled to himself as he shut the box and pushed it beneath her bed. He exit the room just in time because he could hear Demeter and Poseidon arguing at the bottom of the steps.

Ares tried to hide his smile when Demeter briskly walked past him. Her arms were full of plant-based books. Poseidon strut up the steps, a box of donuts in one arm as he munched on a blue frosted donut in the other hand. Ares stole a donut, spinning to avoid Poseidon's shove. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and boomed down the steps like an overweight elephant. Meanwhile, Demeter entered her bedroom and she halted for a moment. She rolled her eyes as she smelled the atmosphere in the room.

"Stupid Ares," Demeter tossed her bag and books onto her bed.

It was unmistakably Ares that was in the bedroom if his cologne wasn't enough to give him away. Demeter began inspecting her side of the room. All the books were in order, her sheets weren't wrinkled, and for once there were no giant muddy footprints from his boots. This only made Demeter more suspicious as she got down on her hands and knees, looking beneath her dresser and bed.

"Do I want to know?" Poseidon had halted at the doorway.

His face was stuffed with a donut, his mouth covered in blue icing.

"Ares was in here," Demeter said, sitting up on her knees, "And the room is still intact."

Poseidon shrugged, "You worry too much."

He shut the door with his foot, falling atop his blue bed. Demeter then pulled out the brown box beneath her bed. She inspected the lock, but it didn't seem to have any sort of damage to it. She spun the box around, checking to make sure not even the smallest dent was in it. Poseidon watched in amusement, finishing off his sweets.

"So, has your boy sent you any letters recently?" Poseidon asked, hoping to draw Demeter's attention from finding anything wrong with the bedroom.

"Even if he did what does it matter to you?" Demeter asked sternly.

"Because it's the juiciest story in the house now, at least any stories I know of."

Demeter sighed.

"I haven't received anything yet but maybe today will be different."

"I still can't believe out of everyone in the house you would be the one to break the rules," Poseidon laughed to himself.

Demeter's face turned red as she hugged her knees.

"I'm just afraid what would happen if mom and dad found out," Demeter said.

Poseidon had a look of sympathy on his face and chose to lighten the mood by stating, "Remember that day I found out?"

Demeter scowled at him making Poseidon send her a cheeky smile.

 _Demeter sat at her desk, writing a letter. Poseidon bumbled into the room, talking loudly on the phone with his, now ex, girlfriend. She had been so focused on her note that she forgot that she left the note she had received open in plain sight. Poseidon hung up the phone and slung an arm around his sister._

" _So whatcha writing?" he snickered._

" _None of your beeswax," Demeter snapped._

 _Poseidon shrugged and plopped onto Demeter's bed. She used to get angry at him for messing up her bed but at this point she'd given up getting him to stop. In the corner of her eye she noticed Poseidon pull something out from beneath his big fat butt, the letter. Demeter stood up so abruptly the chair had fallen with a loud crash._

" _Poseidon, no!" Demeter literally dived on top of him, "Give that back to me! Don't read it!"_

 _Poseidon had rolled off the bed, now standing and holding the note high in the air so he could read it and keep it out of Demeter's reach. She tried clawing his arm and climbing his shoulders, but she was too frail to get to it._

" _Ohhhh, Demeter has a dirty secret," Poseidon taunted._

 _Demeter snatched the letter out of his hands, her face red with anger._

" _So how long have you and Matt been talking?" Poseidon sent her a wink._

 _Demeter didn't answer but put her head down in shame. The Spencer family was a longtime rival of the Olympus family. They aren't a hundred percent sure how it went down but it began with a falling out between Zeus and Alan about something. Each family tells a different story, so no one really knows what happened._

 _Demeter could still hear the voice of her father speaking, "We don't associate with the Spencer family. They are bad news and bad for your health. Stay away from them, Demeter."_

 _Even so, she still snuck out to play with the boy that was merely a year older than her. They would do things like catch fireflies, splash in the stream, and make shadow puppets. When they grew older it turned into stargazing, picnics, and planting. She could still feel his soft lips on hers when he had kissed her by the stream at the stroke of midnight. These thoughts began to make her blush and Poseidon looked at her funny._

" _Are you ok?" He snapped her out of her daydream._

 _Demeter jumped a little, completely forgetting he had asked her a question._

" _Ok, if I tell you then you have to swear you won't tell anybody," Demeter threatened, pointing a pen at him._

" _Sheesh ok fine," Poseidon put his hands up in surrender, "No need to be so dramatic. What if I did tell somebody? What will you do about it?"_

 _Demeter smirked and showed him the flash drive that was always attached to her keychain._

" _Oh brother dear," Demeter said in a sinister voice, "I have more than enough dirt on you and if you even tried to destroy this flash drive, I have plenty more hidden elsewhere. So even if you wanted to you wouldn't dare if it meant keeping your reputation in check."_

 _Poseidon huffed, crossing his arms like a little kid with a tantrum._

" _Fine," He said through gritted teeth._

" _It began when we were little," Demeter started, "Age eight if we want to be specific. It started out as just harmful playing but then the tides began to turn later in the years. Every day when we had no school the next day, we would sneak out to be together."_

" _And you still do it? How have I not noticed?"_

" _Probably because you sleep like a rock and your snoring tends to deafen any sort of sounds I would make," Demeter said rather bluntly._

" _Hey!" Poseidon suddenly became offended, "I don't snore that loud!"_

" _I beg to differ," Demeter mumbled._

" _Hey! Do you wanna fight?!"_

" _I'm a lady. Ladies don't fight pigs."_

" _Anyway," Poseidon quickly cooled down, "If it makes you happy then I won't say a word and if you need I can cover for you if someone caught you sneaking out."_

" _Really?" Demeter sounded a bit hopeful but quickly stopped herself, "Is this a trap?"_

" _No trap," Poseidon said, "But I do want to be there for Dad and Mom's giant blow ups when you do end up telling them. So be sure that I'm there."_

 _Demeter rolled her eyes but smiled at her brother._

"That was certainly a day," Demeter responded to Poseidon's question.

"Hey, don't forget our promise," Poseidon winked at her, "When you tell the fam I gotta be there to witness the whole shebang."

Demeter rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless. He may be a stupid, clueless, and a big fat idiot, but she could always count on him to have her back.


	7. Big Sis is a Mom

Hestia leaned against her closed door, breathing in deeply to calm her nerves. All of her siblings were going to be the death of her and to make it worse, more than half of them just loved to put their noses in places where it didn't belong. She plopped face first onto her bed, screaming into the mattress. Since deep breaths didn't work, screaming into something soft was option #2. She heard screaming outside of her window and she picked herself up to inspect.

Artemis was currently chasing Apollo around a few trees, pelting small stones at him. Hestia sighed, rubbing her temples. Since she was the oldest she was forced to take on the big sister role, basically a second mother. She unlocked her door, shutting it behind her. She walked down each carpet covered step and opened the front door. Artemis was now chasing Apollo with a plastic bat that the neighbors' kids had left a few days ago.

 _At least it's not a real bat_ Hestia thought.

"Hey," Hestia intervened but before she could say anything else, Apollo had tossed a crab apple at her head.

The twins quickly froze as Hestia doubled over with pain, clutching the now forming bump on her head.

"Schist," Apollo said under his breath.

He had aimed that hard blow for Artemis's face but it instead hit his older sister. Hestia stood up straight, breathing deeply.

"What's going on here?" She asked in a caring motherly voice.

"Apollo tossed Tigress out of our bedroom window," Artemis spoke.

"Is she ok?" Hestia asked, putting on a worried look.

She literally could have cared less if the cat got hurt. When Artemis was gone with friends she asked Hestia to take care of the tabby cat. The cat ended up giving her claw marks all over her arms and legs in just one night.

"I owe it to the tree next to the house," Artemis said, "Tigress grabbed a hold easily, thankfully."

"Oh," Hestia said through her smile, a bit disappointed.

She looked at Apollo, "Why'd you throw the cat out the window?"

"You see this," Apollo pointed at his cheek where the world's tiniest scratch was, "The stupid cat almost killed me."

Hestia put a two fingers on the rim of her nose.

"There's nothing even there, drama queen," Artemis spat.

"Are you saying this is nothing," He pointed, "This gorgeous face cannot be tarnished. Do you know how long I've been working on this masterpiece. Before you even joined me in the womb sister."

Artemis arched an eyebrow, "We were both in the womb together you moron."

"Yeah but I'm older."

"No! You! Are! Not!" Artemis shouted, "How many times do we have to go over this. I have both Dad and Mom on my side and who do you have."

"My beautiful self," Apollo smiled as brightly as the sun.

"Ok both of you calm down," Hestia said.

She pointed, "Apollo, stop throwing Artemis's pets out the window. Artemis, keep your animals away from Apollo so he won't have the need to toss them."

"Yes ma'am," They said in unison.

"Now hug it out," Hestia said.

"Eww, I'm not hugging her," Apollo gestured to the mud on her pants.

"I don't have all day you two," Hestia threatening.

They both gave one another an awkward hug and went their separate ways. Hestia headed back into the house and before she realized where she was going, she stumbled into Hephaestus's workshop.

"Hey sis," He said from behind one of this giant machine contraptions, "Need to rant?"

Hestia begin without answering, complaining about all the other siblings. She complained about school, men, and many other things. Hephaestus just listened patiently. Everyone in the house had their person they went to for comfort and Hephaestus happened to be elected to be Hestia's.

"Wow," was all Hephaestus said.

Hestia was usually incredibly sweet 90% of the time. Today was just one of those days and it seemed to be happening more often lately?

"You need a vacation, Hestia," Hephaestus said, "You are always running around fixing other people's problem, working all night on your homework, and going to work after classes."

"I would love a vacation," Hestia lay atop a table, "But there is simply no time."

"You're not mom, Hestia. Yet you have taken that role upon yourself. May I ask why?"

"It was to help destress mom and dad," Hestia said.

"There are plenty of ways to do that without taking on every responsibility of a mother."

Hestia merely sighed. Hephaestus had a good point but she didn't know how to stop.

"So for example," Hephaestus said, pulling out a giant ticket from his drawer, "I want you to take this ticket for a cruise and leave with your girlfriends next month. No excuses."

"But…"

"No!"

Hestia shut her mouth. She looked at the ticket. It was a seven day Caribbean cruise next month in the end of June.

"So you just have tickets to cruises laying around?" Hestia jokes.

"Nah," Hephaestus answered, "My friend Miranda gave me the tickets saying a guy that liked her gave them to her. She's never been a fan of boats so she gave it to me, free of charge."

"Wow, that's some friend. Thank you, Hephaestus."

"Hey, you obviously need those tickets more than I do."

Hestia smiled. Excitement was bubbling inside her, she could hardly contain it. She finally had something to look forward to that she was able to enjoy. She went up behind her little brother and gave him a giant bearhug before running up to her bedroom. The tickets were held tightly in her hands as she ran up the steps by twos. She owed Hephaestus big time.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for all of your reviews and support. I have an important question for you guys.**

 **Who is your favorite character so far and why?**

 **If you wouldn't mind commenting below that would be amazing. Again, if you have any ideas for future chapters I would love to try and incorporate them into the story. Thank you so much and love you all!**


	8. Let's Add Emo

Zeus sat behind the wheel and heaved a heavy sigh. It had been a long day at work, kissing his boss's ass. He knew that as soon as he entered that front door he was only going to be confronted by more chaos.

"Best to get it over with now," Zeus muttered to himself as he swung the car door open.

Before he could even step a foot on the pavement, screams from one of the open windows were heard. He immediately knew that Hera was not home, meaning the chaos was only doubled. Like a good father, he ran inside the house and up the steps.

"What happened?" Zeus quickly asked.

"I'm going to kill them!" Aphrodite exit the bathroom her and Athena shared.

She was covered in a sort of sticky, colorful substance like Kool aid. The white towel she had wrapped around her body was even stained pink.

"Aphrodite," Zeus came up and sat his hands on her shoulders, "Calm yourself and tell me what happened?"

"Those idiots of yours somehow put Kool aid in my shower head!" Aphrodite screamed, waving her razer in the air.

Zeus more than anything hated acting like the mom of the house, but it kept Hera sane and he'd rather deal with crazy children than the wrath of his wife.

"Ok Aphrodite just calm down," Zeus said calmly, "Go take a shower in my bathroom and I'll talk to the boys."

"Thank you, daddy," Aphrodite kissed her father on the cheek and walked off.

Zeus approached the two youngest boys room, giving a small knock.

"Boys open up."

The door swung open and Hermes and Dionysus had a look of guilt on their faces. Zeus gave them a stern look before smiling and putting his hands out for high fives. The boys quietly laughed as they slapped their father's giant hand.

"Genius," Zeus laughed heartily, "You are definitely my sons. Now be sure to tell your mother I punished you."

He winked, and they put their thumbs up.

"Oh, by the way," Zeus called out, "Did you boys do your homework?"

Hermes and Dionysus looked at their father and all three of them laughed.

Between laughs Zeus mustered out, "Be sure to get enough done so your mother doesn't kill anyone."

"You got it, dad," Hermes called out.

Zeus could hear their friends laughing behind the door after they shut it. He bumbled down the staircase and was about to fall onto the couch until he heard a car pull up. He groaned and headed towards the front door. Upon swinging it open his face turned to shock as an all too familiar figure exit a small black car.

"Hades?!" Zeus said overjoyed.

Hades, in his military attire, stood smiling at his father. Hades had chosen to go into the military because college was incredibly expensive. He was planning on working as a medical examiner for the FBI, but school was more money than the family could afford. He had always been good at dealing with the dead, figuring out their secrets. Zeus at one point feared that his only friends were dead people. He approached his father, giving him a big bear hug.

"You're finally home," Zeus laughed.

Hades felt a feeling he never felt a lot growing up. He was always known to be the emo kid at school that hid in the shadows and cut himself off from everyone. He was incredibly socially awkward for most of his elementary, middle school, and high school life. He even felt invisible in his own family which was why he got so interested in dead things. He heard something drop behind his father and they let go of their embrace. Hera stood starstruck, the groceries now on the floor.

"Hades!" Hera smiled and hugged one of her many sons, "My baby is home."

"Hey everyone!" Zeus shouted through the house, "Guess who's home?"

Everyone exit their bedrooms, now curious as to what their father was talking about. The upstairs was extra crowded considering Dionysus, Hermes, and Athena had friends over.

"Oh my gosh," Hestia was the first to speak, "Hades!"

She was the first to also run down the steps and give her little brother a giant hug. It didn't take long for everyone else to follow suite. Questions filled the room as they all led Hades into the living room. He began to feel a bit overwhelmed by the sudden excitement coming from his family. Who can blame him? He's felt invisible basically his entire life.

"Ok, ok," Hera spoke, "Let's not overcrowd. I'm sure Hades is tired from his long drive here."

Hera escorted her second son to his old bedroom in the attic. Long ago, Poseidon, Hades, and Demeter had shared a bedroom in the attic, which was quite roomy. However, Demeter ended up complaining constantly of the lack of sunlight for her plants and Poseidon would also complain about the temperature. Hera and Zeus got so fed up with the two of them that they cleaned out the room, that was originally Zeus's office, and created a bedroom for two. Poseidon and Demeter were finally content, and Hades got the dark attic to himself.

"It's just how you remember it," Hera said, "I never found the opportunity to clean it up."

"Thanks mom," Hades said.

He flopped onto his bed as soon as the attic door shut behind Hera. He breathed in deeply, getting a whiff of the stuffy, dusty room. It was just how he liked it. He approached his desk, pulling his laptop from his bag. As soon as it turned on, a facetime icon appeared on his screen. Clicking it, his eyes sparkled when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey, how was it?" A girl's voice emit from the laptop.

"It was better than I thought," Hades spoke, "Little weird to get so much attention by my family."

"I told you that would happen," she giggled.

The young girl had long blonde wavy locks with flower pins holding it out of her face. Her blue eyes sparkled every time she smiled, and she had a gorgeous tan to show just how much she was out in the sun.

"So how has school been?" Hades tried to start a conversation.

"Ugh," the girl rolled her eyes, "I shouldn't have to sit in a classroom for hours each day to be a plant and soil scientist. I'm much better in the field."

"OH, is that your girlfriend?" A familiar voice said behind Hades.

He jumped from fright, hitting the table with his knee.

"Hermes!" Hades screamed.

He chased his brother out of his room, down the stairs, and into the yard. Meanwhile, Aphrodite snuck up the steps into his dark and dreary room.

"Who might you be?" Aphrodite sat in front of the laptop.

The girl's eyes popped as soon as Aphrodite's face showed.

"O. M. G." Aphrodite gasped, "Persephone?! Persephone Flores?!"

"Um…" Persephone choked, "Where's Hades?"

"Why?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Because I was talking to him."

"Why in the world are you talking to my emo brother? There are so many better choices in this family. Poseidon is the hottie of the family, why not date him? Perhaps Ares, he's a badass. You could have chosen any of my other brothers, so why Hades I wonder."

"Ok well for one, everyone knows Poseidon is a player that just wants to get in your pants. Second, Ares is just party animal who picks up chicks on his hot rod motorcycle. Third, neither of them is my type."

"You have a type? I guess emo boys must be in season for you."

"Aphrodite, unlike you, I tend to reach past appearances."

"Whatevs. Have fun with your little relationship, not that it will last long."

Aphrodite shut the laptop and sashayed down the steps. She entered her bedroom just in time as Hades headed back to the attic. Aphrodite smirked to herself and slammed her bedroom door, causing a ruckus with Athena.

* * *

 **I know Persephone is Zeus and Demeter's daughter but for this story let's just ignore that. So anyway, I would love to know who your favorite character is and why. Also if you want anything in particular to happen in future chapters, feel free to write it in the review box. Thanks for all your love and support. :D**


End file.
